The University of Arizona/Arizona Cancer Center (ACC) has been a continuously funded member institution of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) since 1974. The current renewal application requests funding for years 37-41 to continue and expand institutional participation in the clincal research and treatment goals of SWOG via SWOG-and SWOG-endorsed efforts. Specific aims and objectives remain as follows: 1. To continue to meet institutional scientific leadership and core service commitments within the Group, including: (a) protocol coordination (multiple studies);(b) disease and discipline committee administration;(c) reference and repository laboratory administration (including lymphoma, myeloma);(d) Group quality assurance and quality control. 2. To continue to promote the rapid integration of promising new research leads, including those developed at the ACC, into cooperative group testing to provide treatment options for a larger population of patients and improved patient care. 3. To continue to meet institutional clinical research commitments in the recruitment of appropriate patients for SWOG and SWOG-endorsed studies and all attendant commitments to longterm fllowup, quality assurance, quality control. 4. To continue and increase effforts to promote physician and patient awareness of and participation in SWOG and SWOG-endorsed clinical trials and outreach programs. 5. To continue efforts to understand factors affecting accrual paticularly those in special populations (eg, minority, elderly, financially disadvantaged) and to implement appropriate interventions where possible.